papamichealfandomcom-20200213-history
The Judge
The Judge is Patrick O' Leary in the Divine Prank timeline, where the day of retribution happened decades to early. Biography 1969 - 2001 Patrick O' Leary was born into The O' Leary Clan in southern Dublin in 1969. in 1991, he was banished from ever returning to Ireland and was sent to America in a coffin ship filled with nothing but potatoes and guinness. This was because he decided to cause a mass book burning in the Trinity College library, causing many historical books to be destroyed. The fire also burned a large portion of the main building. He drifted from state to state until 1998, where he managed to schmooze himself into the Eden's Door Towel Company's 100th Birthday Party Extravaganza, so he could steal some snacks. He came across Papa Micheal, who decided to hire him as his his National Crypto-Zoolagist/Accountant, and sent him off to Africa to see if he could caputre the perfect creature to use against his enemies. 2018, The Divine Prank During the summer of 2018,'' Micheal decided to take a summer job as a deputy as they heard there was a rival cult somewhere in the country and they wanted to bamboozle them, but he had just "fired" his last henchmen, Thomas, so he decided to phone up his old pal Patrick to bring him along on this amazing adventure. Patrick & Micheal flew to Hope County via helecopter, and attempted to arrest Joseph Seed, a cultist obviously trying to impersonate Papa Micheal. They fail in there attempt to attempt Joseph Seed, and end up having to free the entire county of these rival cultists, claiming areas bit by bit. They had to murder Joseph Seed's siblings one by one to claim their territory, and stole a special drug called "Faith" that Micheal would use for his later pursuits of brainwashing. During this time Patrick gets brainwashed to murder everyone around him when he listens to the specific song, "Only You" by The Platters. The Divine Prank Micheal and Patrick O' Leary had decided that they would defeat ''The Father, a rival of Papa Micheal, and they invaded their camp on The Father's remote island. Little did they know, as soon as they defeated The Father, The Holy Fuck Duck performed a Divine Prank, and released The Day of Retribution around 60 years too early as apparentally he agreed with a little bit of what The Father was preeching. Patrick managed to scramble into a nearby truck and drive away with a handcuffed Father, with Micheal trailing behind on a quad-bike. Fire was everywhere and Patrick accidentally drove into a falling tree, crashing the car and knocking him out. 2018 - 2035, The Aftermath He was dragged inside of a bunker by the father, saving him from the fire. Then he was locked up to a shelf with nobody but The Father for 17 years. This caused Patrick to go mad, begging the Father for forgivness. Once he was released from the bunker, he took up the name of "The Judge." While in the bunker, he 2 notes. "I can't think, I'm getting hungry. we need to go topside soon but I'm terrified. I think I did the right thing I want to do the right thing now he says he forgives me but I can't I don't know if I did the right thing I dont understand and all he gives me is the Word" "You know.You know best. God tells you. If I listen to you, its good, and right, and everything will be okay. If I judge as your judge the judgement is right and just, the judgement is God's Word. I see now, I am so sorry. Please give me a mask I am afraid. No one can know me. Please let me be reborn like the world, cleansed of sin and new, and I will fight to cleanse the sin. Thank you Joseph thank you Father." Pretty spooky stuff! He then later reunited with Papa Micheal, who was extremally unnearved with the development of his past friend. After Papa took control of Eden's Gate, Patrick probably returned as his right hand man. Random Trivia * Patrick O' Leary is a descendent of the famous murderer, Timmy The Boy, who is his great great great great great grandfather * His professor of cryptozoology in college was Esdesdnesdr. * In college he studied Advertising & Cryptozoology. * His favourite thing on TV is the shopping channel. * It is widely thought that Micheal used his charisma powers to brain wash Patrick into being his servent. * Patrick O' Leary was actually the replacement of another henchman to Micheal, Thomas. * Patrick is terrible at tennis. * Patrick is afraid of wolverines.